


【ADGG】家养宠物

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 21





	【ADGG】家养宠物

01  
“邓布利多教授！我想问一下刚刚您在课堂上说的……诶，您是赶时间吗？”  
邓布利多将视线从手表转移到他面前的学生上——棕发、雀斑和赫奇帕奇学院校服加起来等于纽特斯卡曼德。  
“噢，是的，纽特，我有些赶时间。”他的嘴巴微张停顿了两秒，像是在找一个恰当的借口。  
“家里的猫在等我。”  
“猫？”纽特合上了书本，将刚刚想问的问题抛之于脑后，眼睛闪烁着亮光，这才是他真正感兴趣的，关于动物的一切。  
“它是什么样子的？”  
邓布利多在脑中回忆起他的样子来：“他的毛发是银白色的，就像洒下来的月光一样泛着光泽，他的眼睛很特别，是罕见的一黑一灰异瞳……”   
他第二次低头看了一眼手表，希望通过这一个小小的动作来传达他急着回家的心情，但纽特还是看着他，期待着他接下来的描述。  
“那……那我可以去看看它摸摸它吗？”  
邓布利多将手搭在了纽特的肩膀上说道：“我很抱歉，纽特，我刚把他捡回来，还比较怕生，我忘了说，他的爪子跟牙齿都非常锋利，很喜欢咬人，恐怕他会对你很不友好。”  
“但是……”  
邓布利多抬头，瞥见了一抹比纽特稍微高大一些的身影倚在门边，看起来是在门外等得不耐烦了。他揉了揉纽特乱糟糟的卷发：“下次吧，纽特。今天时间不早了，你哥哥等你很久了。”  
纽特转头果然看见了自己的哥哥站在教室门口与邓布利多教授点头示意，他咬了咬下唇，不知道为什么，邓布利多觉得纽特走向忒修斯的背影看起来有些沉重。  
咔嚓，是钥匙与门锁碰撞的声音。  
不得不承认他是一个很有仪式感的人，其实他本不必这样大费周章将钥匙带在身边，房子被魔法保护起来，掏出魔杖，或者是不掏（他熟捻地掌握无杖魔咒），念出一句魔咒，大门自然会为他开启，但邓布利多还是坚持这个过于“麻瓜”的习惯，因为这是一个信号，一个他到家了的信号，不是告诉他自己，而是告诉屋子里面的人。  
落锁声之后邓布利多把钥匙放在了一个固定的器皿中，将西装外套挂在一旁的衣架上，换上居家拖鞋，像一个再普通不过的丈夫。  
“我回来了。”  
回应他的是从最里面那个房间传来的铃铛声，邓布利多给自己煮了一壶红茶，往杯中加了一勺的蜂蜜，没有什么比下班之后一杯热腾腾的蜂蜜红茶更加令人放松的了，他坐在单人沙发上耐心等待着。  
半杯红茶下肚，一撮银发出现在客厅和走廊的转角处。邓布利多放下了红茶杯，右手自然地架在扶手边低垂，他勾勾手。  
“过来。”  
他的确是养了一只漂亮的猫。  
银色的头发将肌肤衬托得更加通透雪白，他生而高贵，就算是四肢伏地都走出一身的优雅。他迎面向邓布利多走去，大腿根环上两根特质的皮带，脚踝上是一对精致的脚环，铃铛声正是从那里传来，这都是今早邓布利多亲自为他戴上的，他喜欢把家养的猫咪打扮得漂漂亮亮。  
他缓慢地抬起手脚又放下，每一步都像慢动作回放，身姿曼妙又妖娆，他昂起高傲的头颅，那双一黑一灰的异瞳是世间罕有，头顶的银发向上翘起，看起来扎手实则非常柔软，脖子上刻字的项圈标志着主权——AD，他属于邓布利多邓布利多。  
这只通体雪白的“猫”来到了邓布利多的脚边，将下巴架在他的膝盖上，脸微微向左偏，脸颊讨好似地磨蹭着他。邓布利多给了他想要的，一个猫科动物都喜欢的抚摸——五指在柔软的银发中穿梭进而滑向后颈然后向前，指尖顺着喉咙向上，勾勒出喉结的形状，他听见了一声微乎及微的呜咽声，这是愉悦的信号，他将项圈上的名牌翻了个面，指腹摩挲着上面的刻痕——GG，格林德沃格林德沃。  
他并没有欺骗纽特，这的确是他最近才捡回家的“猫”。假如他的新闻触觉敏锐一些的话，就会意识到他的描述跟某个曾经跟他一起占据预言者日报头条的人有几分相似——黑魔王格林德沃。  
“没有其他比由我亲自监押他更加安全的办法了。”  
他一句话就堵住了裁判庭上所有叽叽喳喳的嘴，毕竟没有人比打败黑魔王的人更加有发言权，所以最终囚禁格林德沃的地点从纽蒙迦德变成了邓布利多邓布利多的家。  
邓布利多教授待人温和，这是绝大多数人对他的评价，但鲜少人知道他藏在鼻梁上那副半月形镜片后的蓝眼睛究竟酝酿着怎样的情绪，但格林德沃知道，还三番五次地亲身领略。  
“你今天回来晚了半个小时。”  
“有学生留下了问我问题。”  
格林德沃的鼻尖在他的掌心磨蹭：“让我猜猜，又是那个叫纽特斯卡曼德的小子吗，我认出了他的气味。”  
“他提出想要摸摸你。”  
“想都别想。”  
他的猫咪炸毛了，张开口就咬住了他的指腹，但是格林德沃从来都很会把握分寸，在咬完之后会用舌尖去抚平伤口。  
“你失约了，我要补偿。”  
“好。”  
邓布利多弯腰打开茶几的抽屉，他不是要从里面拿出一罐猫薄荷或者是逗猫棒（这些都摆在楼上的房间里）。他拿出了一对小巧精致的乳夹，乳夹上还拖拽着两根细链，喷薄在他小腿上的呼吸变得急促，他就知道格林德沃一定会喜欢。  
“自己戴上？”  
格林德沃用吞咽声来应答，单是冰冷的金属表面碰上肌肤就让他一阵颤抖，刺痛在挺立的乳尖上蔓延，快感像电流般迅速麻痹神经，藕粉的乳尖充血肿胀，他不得不停下来大口喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏，乳夹像是蝴蝶采蜜般停在花蕊上扑闪着翅膀。  
邓布利多注意到了他双腿间悄然抬头的欲望，穿着黑色袜子的脚踩上了它，前端透明的爱液弄脏了他的袜子。格林德沃停下了手上的动作，眯着眼睛享受着主人给予的爱抚直到胯间的欲望完全硬挺。邓布利多放慢了动作，格林德沃欲求不满地睁开了眼睛，邓布利多的半月形镜片反着亮光，居高临下地注视着深陷欲望漩涡的猫咪。  
“继续。”  
格林德沃只好拾起了另外一只乳夹，咬着下唇夹上另外一边的乳尖，两根细链分别挂在两边的乳夹上，邓布利多的眼神在胸膛和大腿根流转，格林德沃突然明白大腿根上的脚环到底有何用处。  
魔法部部长说他们亲如兄弟并不假，他们比兄弟还亲，一向心有灵犀，格林德沃将那两根低垂的细链扣在了大腿根的皮质脚环上。  
细链的长度肯定是经过了精密的计算，不松也不紧，但这也只限定于他保持着某一个特定的姿势。邓布利多的脚离开了他的阴茎，重新架在了另外一条腿上翘起了二郎腿，然后又拿起了放在一旁的红茶抿了一口。  
“将你最喜欢的玩具叼过来，不能用手，否则你知道后果的。”  
格林德沃重新四肢着地背过身去，这次他走得格外的慢，尽管地面上已经铺上了一层厚厚的地毯，但他的膝盖还是抖得像风中的落叶。邓布利多杯中的红茶已经凉透了，但他不愿为了一杯红茶而错过眼前的美景。  
这是一套为格林德沃量身定制的乳夹，黑魔王从来就不是那种躲在幕后发号施令的人物，长期参与战斗并冲在前头的他肌肉均匀地分布在四肢，硬朗的肌肉线条在暗红色地毯的衬托下格外明显。膝盖挪动牵扯到乳尖的嫩肉限制他每次迈开的步伐，疼痛是交替的，迈出的每一步都是甜蜜的煎熬，挤进臀缝间的毛发刺得他瘙痒。  
是的，他的后穴还被塞进了一个肛塞。邓布利多要保证他时时刻刻都是被填满的，肛塞或者是他的阴茎。众所周知，邓布利多邓布利多擅长使用魔法，他更加擅长在格林德沃身上施展他的魔法。肛塞本来只是一个简单的肛塞，但为了配合他对学生说出的一个小小谎言，邓布利多为他变出了一根猫尾巴，几乎可以以假乱真，此时正低垂在他的双腿间。  
猫咪乖张地将双手放在大腿上，咬着自己最喜爱的玩具转身返回。在邓布利多的角度，他能清晰看见乳夹是如何蹂躏拉扯乳尖的嫩肉，胸前的两颗小果实红得快要滴下水来，交错传来的疼痛让他的腰向下塌。  
邓布利多向他伸出手，格林德沃却在距离他还有一个指节的地方松开了嘴，马鞭应声落在邓布利多的脚边，格林德沃用手背抹去嘴角流出的唾沫，眼神慵懒，就像猫咪梳理自己的毛发，脸上是大写的挑衅。  
他们总是势均力敌的敌人不是吗？  
邓布利多将翘起的二郎腿放下，双腿微张，胯间的布料被欲望撑起肉眼可见的弧度。他倾身向前将地上的马鞭捡起，投下的阴影将调皮的猫咪笼罩着，同样暗下来的还有他藏在镜片后的眼神。  
他终于将半月形的眼镜摘下，那双比大海还要深邃的蓝眼睛闪烁着欲望的颜色，格林德沃敢打赌，除了他以外没人见识过人前温文儒雅的邓布利多教授这副模样，他执起马鞭的时候竟跟挥动魔杖的时候是同样的优雅。  
作为惩罚，邓布利多将格林德沃拖拽到自己的双腿间，没错，是拖拽——他用手指勾起那根连接着乳夹的细链，可怜的乳珠已经被折磨到红肿，从猫咪的喉咙里泻出了两声模糊的呜咽，铃铛声同时响起，他跪倒在邓布利多的胯间。  
“这就是你想要的奖励吗？”  
马鞭划破空气，风声震动耳膜。  
“想要被粗暴地对待？”  
皮革与肌肤相碰撞，在右边的臀瓣上留下一抹红印。  
邓布利多没有得到回应。他也不恼，因为他知道格林德沃更喜欢用行动来表达——高挺的鼻梁刮蹭着硬挺，仿佛那里撒上了让他疯狂的猫薄荷。他们之间的默契连言语都显得苍白，格林德沃熟练地咬下他的裤链，但他只是用舌尖隔着内裤布料舔舐，眼尾向上挑，猫咪很懂规矩，邓布利多的手指在他的发间穿梭，他得到的默许。  
勃发的阴茎挣破束缚从内裤中弹出来在他的脸颊上留下一道色情的水痕，猫咪饿了，嘴唇和舌尖迫不及待贴上茎身。邓布利多挥动着马鞭，像挥动魔杖一般自然，格林德沃无法分神去判断鞭子什么时候会落下，红痕落在他的后背和臀瓣上，但他只想着如何将口张得更开好让他好好地将邓布利多舔湿，上次他对这漫长的前戏感到不耐烦翻身强行将硕大吞下之后，邓布利多冷落了他一个星期，足足一个星期，他眼看着那根充血肿胀的阴茎在面前却不能拥有，邓布利多宁愿将白浊用纸巾擦去都不愿意让他尝一口，他再也不想尝试空虚和折磨的滋味了，足够听话就能得到足够多的疼爱，野性的爪子已经被磨平，主人还贴心地为他涂上了黑色的指甲油。  
“够了。”邓布利多捏住了他的下巴，将阴茎从他的口中抽离，钝圆的前端在他的嘴唇上打圈，将前液涂抹在他的双唇上，“趴在地上，向我摇摇你的猫尾巴。”  
格林德沃用舌头将嘴唇上的前液全数卷进口腔然后转身向前爬了两步，他的膝盖兴奋得发抖，尽量将双腿分得足够开，脚环上的铃铛叮当作响。他的腰往下塌，只用两边肩头支撑着身体的重量，猫尾巴因为内里的收缩时而翘起时而垂下，无章法地晃动，谄媚地讨好着他的主人。  
身后很快就传来了邓布利多的体温，近到阴茎的前端不时会戳到他的臀瓣，但却没有进一步的动作。邓布利多撩起他的猫尾巴，牵扯着肛塞在甬道内滑动，因地心引力向更深的地方戳弄。邓布利多挤进了他分开的双腿间，磨蹭着他同样高热的阴茎，他快要经受不起更多的挑逗了，便向后晃动着屁股试图引起注意，迎接他的是落在臀肉上的一个掌印。  
一巴掌再一颗糖，这是邓布利多惯用的方法，但在他身上却屡试不爽。被掌掴过的臀肉又被温热的掌心包裹揉捏，他皱着眉头的同时又发出一声喟叹。现在红的不止是邓布利多在他身上留下的印记，还有他的眼尾。地毯上的细绒毛搔刮着前端，他不想这么快就射出来，但邓布利多又不允许他碰自己，他伸手向后将另一半臀瓣掰开，绯红的眼尾将眼神投向他的主人，邓布利多教会他想要得到什么就要开口说出来。  
“阿尔。”  
他用上了这个称呼，这是仅属于他的称呼，足够打动人心。格林德沃将自己想要的说出口，因此邓布利多也欣然将自己奉上，但接下来的一切超出了格林德沃的预料。  
邓布利多抓起了他的猫尾巴，他原本以为邓布利多是想将肛塞拔出来然后用阴茎填满他的空虚，但他只是将猫尾巴压到在他的后背上，肛塞还原原本本地留在里面，紧接着湿润的前端就抵在了穴口，当他反应过来的时候已经太迟了，那句“不要”碎在嘴边堵在喉间，容不得他的拒绝，邓布利多将阴茎挤进被肛塞开拓得松软的后穴中，格林德沃觉得自己快要被撑坏了。  
“我会给你想要的，盖尔，甚至比你想要的还要多得多。”  
邓布利多艰难地推进，穴口那圈肌肉将他咬得很紧，但他仍是不断挺腰深入，手掌圈上猫咪劲瘦的腰肢让他的身子一软，挺身就将自己全数没入，两人都变得大汗淋漓，邓布利多在他扇动的肩胛骨上留下一个齿印，停下来感受着从甬道传来的颤抖。  
“这样的奖励你喜欢吗？”  
格林德沃已经说不出一句完整的话了，张开口只顾着将呼吸渡进肺中，喘得厉害，黑色的指甲油抓挠着地毯，向前挪动想要逃离，看来是适应期过于安逸，邓布利多伸手往下一勾连接着乳夹的细链，格林德沃又止住了脚步，虎口卡在腰臀连接地方，摆动着腰杆开始了真正的侵略。  
后穴的褶皱被撑开到极致，他被彻底操开了，痛楚很快就转化成与众不同的快感向他袭来，他的手覆在小腹上，仿佛能隐约摸出邓布利多在他体内的律动。阴囊击打会阴，前端无情地在敏感带反复碾压，阴茎带动着肛塞一前一后地在内里反复抽插，喘息像断了线的珍珠砸在自己的耳膜上。  
邓布利多将格林德沃的双臂反剪在背后，颤抖的双膝几乎支撑不住他的重量，埋在深处的阴茎成了他唯一的着力点，媚肉紧绞着硬挺保持着微妙的平衡，邓布利多就像打桩机般将阴茎楔进深处，包裹容纳他的肠壁变得更加高热湿润。  
“为我射出来吧，盖尔，你可以尽情地弄脏身下的地毯，衣柜里有一套女仆装，我觉得你穿着它来清理地毯一定非常合适。”  
他的话让格林德沃脑子里最后一根紧绷的神经都断裂，他弓起了背，两瓣臀肉紧缩，他已经哑了声，痉挛着将白浊全数射在了地毯上。邓布利多仍旧在操着他，细细品味着不应期时而轻微时而激烈的收缩，抽插的速度加快，胯骨撞击臀瓣，在他准备好迎接喷洒在甬道里的那股热流的时候邓布利多则无情地抽离，只将肛塞留在了体内，他被翻了一个身，眼前的景象由地毯上的细绒毛变成了头泛着暖光的吊灯，下一秒星星点点的热流喷射在了他的脸上，其中一些还黏在眼睫毛上让他面前的视野变得模糊。  
猫咪被喂饱了，他餍足地半眯着眼睛，项圈挂着的名牌泛着亮光，他伸出舌尖舔尽了嘴边的腥甜。

02  
“格林德沃，你又把床单弄湿了。”  
邓布利多掀开被子，白色床单上留下了几滩水渍，就像雪地上留下的脚印，明知自己犯了错的猫咪躲了起来，他躲得劣拙，更像是故意留下踪迹，房间里残留的味道无声地传达：快来找我吧——快来找我吧——  
这已经是三天来的第四张床单了，邓布利多看向窗外的阴雨连绵忍不住开始咒骂起伦敦这该死的雨天，他掀起被弄脏的床单坐在了床垫上翘起腿，从兜里掏出烟盒跟打火机，他的嘴边叼着一根香烟。  
“格林德沃。”邓布利多只在空荡荡的房间里收获自己的回音。  
呲嚓，火没有燃起，他皱起了眉。  
“我不会喊你第三遍。”  
呲嚓，香烟终于被点燃，尼古丁从喉咙涌进肺中，然后他呼出了第一口，烟雾上升，熟悉的铃铛声从衣柜中传来，一双银灰色的猫耳从柜门中探出。  
他的主人用没有夹着香烟的那只手拍了拍床垫，手边就是那张被他弄得一塌糊涂的床单，背上被留下的印记还没消散，前天邓布利多用了马鞭，昨天邓布利多用了皮带，他乖顺地朝着主人爬去，那么今天呢？邓布利多的手里除了香烟以外没有任何东西，会是领带吗？他一边想着，被锁精环锁着阴茎胀得发痛，尾椎后的猫尾高高竖起，房间里充斥着他的味道。  
是的，他发情了，并且已经是第三天了，但邓布利多仍然没有给他想要的，因此他变得像个坏掉了的水龙头，前面和后面都是，将漏出来的水淌到房间的每一处，尤其是邓布利多的床上，弄脏家里一张又一张的床单。他的阴茎被邓布利多用锁精环锁住了，淫水就源源不断地从后穴淌出。该死的，邓布利多的味道对他而言就像猫薄荷般令人痴醉，单单是被单上残留下的味道就能让他达到高潮，床单上的水渍就是最好的证明。但邓布利多不会碰他，当他弄脏床单的时候邓布利多会鞭打他，这是他得到主人抚慰唯一的途径了，鞭打于他而言更像是奖励。  
邓布利多硬了，格林德沃看见他胯间鼓起的布料，每一次都是，但他只是仍由沉甸甸的阴茎坠在内裤里然后在自己面前走来走去，身体的空虚没有得到填补，浅尝辄止的鞭打令他的身体变得一天比一天敏感，他爬上床，将头靠在主人的大腿上，内心的渴求跟他只隔了一层单薄的布料，他放肆地用脸颊去磨蹭，邓布利多叼着香烟解下了领带，他以为自己再次引来一顿鞭打，然后被告知自己不被允许碰主人的阴茎，但后背的肌肤没有迎来预料中的疼痛，邓布利多手中的领带只是被放在了一旁，竖起的猫尾被抓握在掌中。  
这是三天以来邓布利多第一次碰了他，直接地，一直紧绷着的神经猛地被扯断，他的眼前仿佛闪过一道闪电，一阵火光穿过了他的身体，但他没有射出来，锁精环锁住了阴茎的根部，他发出了绝望的呜咽。  
他攀上了邓布利多的肩头，但邓布利多顺着尾巴往下探的手让他软了腰，他趴在了邓布利多的胸前，邓布利多将一个指节探进他的后穴，他张口就咬住了眼前邓布利多的肩头  
嘶声之后邓布利多就揪住了他的尾巴跟将他的屁股托到了自己的大腿上，他解开了裤头，炙热就拍打在发情猫咪的大腿根。格林德沃才坐在他腿上一会儿，邓布利多大腿上的布料就被浸湿了一大片，他托起格林德沃的屁股，双手拨开臀瓣，淫水就顺着他的指尖流向手腕。  
“你是只小母猫吗格林德沃？”  
格林德沃的耳朵耷拉下来摇晃着头，脖子上的项圈与金属铭牌碰撞。  
“那你这里为什么会流这么多水呢？”  
邓布利多将阴茎埋在了猫咪的臀缝中，用溢出的汁液浸润。  
“你会怀孕吗？”  
邓布利多将他托起，他重重地坐在了邓布利多的阴茎上，饥渴已久的后穴毫无阻碍地将阴茎全部吞下。邓布利多伸手挑开了锁精环，但格林德沃充血肿胀的阴茎却什么也射不出来，嘴边的烟快要燃到尽头，烟灰快要被地心引力吸落，他将手定格在阴茎上方，滚烫的烟灰坠落在前端，格林德沃全身一顿，脚底仿佛被钻了一个洞，他蠕动着，抽搐着，身体快要融化了一般，生命的汁液在体内涌起，像沸腾的牛奶，冒泡的血液涌上大脑，紧接着，邓布利多的小腹断断续续地被溅上了一滩白浊。  
是时候该替猫咪修剪指甲了，邓布利多想。  
银灰色猫耳可怜兮兮地在他的颈边轻颤，他的后背被格林德沃抓出了几道血痕，看来他下周与教师们一起相约游泳的计划要泡汤了。家里也有游泳池，但猫咪怕水，将格林德沃拉下水之后他就只顾挂在自己身上，耳朵都折成了飞机耳，邓布利多故意走到泳池中央，猫咪听话极了，又或者说他害怕极了，满池的水将他浸润泡软，邓布利多在水里要了他三次，自此以后格林德沃再也没有踏进后院的游泳池半步，但他现在就像刚被人从游泳池里捞出来般身体湿透，肌肤覆上一层薄汗，邓布利多向后撑着身子，向上挺动了五六下就停下动作，只是用眼睛享用着他，把玩着他，亲吻着他，但就是不操他。  
格林德沃整个身子颤抖着，在疯狂的欲望中扭动，那尊神明就埋在他的体内散发着滚烫的热，单单是这个事实就让他再次硬了，燃烧的岩浆在每条血管中奔流，四处飞溅。大脑像个地狱，身体正在燃烧，他感觉自己快要被饥渴烤干了，不顾什么技巧和角度，他只要那根阴茎不断地贯穿自己。  
邓布利多凑到格林德沃的胸前，开始用唇舌揉捏那小小的乳头，它们的大小还不及那多汁的野草莓，却有着不亚于它们的香气，伴随着他的动作，格林德沃在兴奋和欢愉中颤抖着，一边搂着主人的后颈一边挺胸将自己主动献上。他的水变得越发丰沛起来，臀瓣与大腿根连接处能反复拉出数根银丝来。  
格林德沃劲瘦有力的腰像蛇般在他的面前扭动，邓布利多盯着他，屏住了粗重灼热的呼吸，就像猫注视老鼠，又像猎人观察猎物那样，看着格林德沃在痛苦和愉悦中扭动挣扎，他的眼睛被火光点燃，就像一只野兽抓住了猎物，又像孤独的雄性终于找到了配偶，他们对彼此的渴望变得如此强烈，从一个灵魂流淌出来，与另一个灵魂相遇，那是对肉体的渴求。  
邓布利多用掌心捧起两瓣圆圆的小丘，他起身的动作将阴茎捅进了深处，格林德沃头一次这么恨地心引力，他感觉自己快要被捅穿了，他被淹没在灭顶的快感和痛楚中。  
“你会怀上我的孩子吗，格林德沃？”  
有那么一瞬间，格林德沃觉得自己仿佛真的如邓布利多所说长出了一个子宫，埋在体内像杏子般饱满圆润的前端就顶在了他的子宫口，生命的精华将要像火山口沸腾的岩浆将他的子宫浸润，新生命的种子从此种下，他要怀上一个邓布利多的孩子了，单是这个想法就让他呻吟出声，邓布利多低沉的声线更是让他收紧双腿，好让自己好好地卡在主人的胯间，好去接受生命之乳的洗礼。  
他的背落在柔软的地毯上，情潮将他的脸蒸得情迷意乱的红，被抑制了三天的情潮加倍侵蚀着他，邓布利多的阴茎就是他最好的解药。  
分身被窄小的孔洞吸纳，邓布利多就像一座神像般矗立在他的双腿间，沉甸甸的阴茎压向他，不紧不慢地插入他，在他俯身的时候，格林德沃将腿张得更开去迎接他。  
“成为我的小母猫，格林德沃。”  
这不是一个疑问句，而是一个肯定句，这不是一句询问，而是一句回答，邓布利多替他做出的回答。  
滚烫的炙热强有力地进攻着，格林德沃在反复的重击中不停地摇摆，他的背几乎承受不了这股蛮力，但甬道紧实的肌肉还是饥渴地吸住了挺动的阴茎，被贯穿的感觉过于强烈，这几乎让他癫狂，他很难去保持安静，喘息和呻吟急促地交替，一阵颤抖很快就传遍全身，他的神经紧绷，他快要到了，但肿胀的分身再次被邓布利多束缚着，体内烧焦的血无法渗出，仿佛在他充血的眼中盘旋，他耳朵嗡嗡作响，性欲在体内发作，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着。  
邓布利多知道格林德沃不常哭，被惩罚狠了也不会掉一滴眼泪，疼痛的生理盐水都不曾有，可能连格林德沃自己都无从适应泪水从眼角滑落的感觉，他是真的被操狠了，体内燃起的欲火快要将他烧成灰了。  
“让我射……求你了…阿尔……呜唔……！”  
邓布利多的强烈攻势将他求饶的话都拦腰截断，那辛辣的精液就像无花果树的汁液流到了骨髓，一阵腐蚀性的火焰流遍了他的每一根血管和动脉，就像被强电流击中一样，后穴漏出一大波淫液，他就像只真正的母猫一样被操到潮吹。  
充血的阴茎还抵在他的小腹上，邓布利多起身，站在他张开的双腿之间拉上裤链，手向后梳理低垂下来的碎发，他衣衫整齐得可以直接站到讲台上开一个讲座，谁能想到他的阴茎上还粘着一只发情猫咪的爱液呢？  
格林德沃被晾在地毯上，尽管他硬得发疼，但在缺少主人抚慰的情况下他很难自己射出来，自己毫无章法的撸动就像是隔靴搔痒。  
但邓布利多还是疼爱他的。  
他抬起脚踩上格林德沃高热得过载的阴茎，几个破碎不堪的音节从喉间溢出。格林德沃被他调教得非常乖，他知道邓布利多最喜欢看他高潮的样子，那么他就将手卡在膝弯将自己毫无保留地奉上。大脑似乎被钻了一个孔，脊柱快要被锯成了两半，从被点燃的地狱之火中升起了一股燃烧的光亮，融入了令人愉悦的、平静而芬芳的天国，他的意识仿佛丢失了数秒然后又找回，他一睁眼，邓布利多的脚还悬在了他的阴茎上，射出的精液溅在了他的脚上，  
他弄脏了主人的脚。  
格林德沃拖着酸软的腰从地毯上起身，夹紧后穴尽量不让精液滴落让身下的地毯也变脏。他捧起了邓布利多的脚，像猫咪用舌头梳理毛发一样，吮尽他留下的每一滴白浊。

03  
邓布利多没有想到自己竟一语成谶。  
其实他在早些的时候就应该察觉的，格林德沃不再光着身子在屋子里晃荡，不再故意惹恼他来讨要惩罚，猫咪在没有他的允许下变得乖巧，这绝不是格林德沃一贯的作风。他不得不承认格林德沃藏得非常好，可千里之堤溃于蚁穴，他最终还是找到了破绽。  
邓布利多发现最近的柠檬雪宝总是莫名地消失。柠檬雪宝是邓布利多最爱的零食，没有之一，因此他成为了蜂蜜公爵的常客，但他最近去得有些过于频繁了，以至于店长都忍不住打趣他要小心蛀牙，可家里装着柠檬雪宝的糖罐最近总是空得很快。邓布利多知道格林德沃并不喜欢吃糖果，他甚至会在亲吻后嘲讽自己这个过于幼稚的爱好以此来获得掌掴在臀瓣上的一个巴掌，邓布利多不禁怀疑屋子里闯进了一窝有着高度文明的老鼠——因为它们偷吃完之后还会将糖罐子盖好放回原位，直到他在某天深夜起身发现了在客厅抱着糖罐子的格林德沃，原来偷吃柠檬雪宝的不是老鼠而是猫咪。  
邓布利多赶在玻璃糖果罐摔碎之前施了个漂浮咒，其实摔碎了没关系，霍格华兹的教授同样熟悉复原咒，但他不想格林德沃被飞溅的玻璃渣划伤。结果是没有任何东西破碎，客厅反而安静有些尴尬，气氛微妙。格林德沃的耳朵折成了飞机耳，他不敢抬头看向邓布利多，眼神四处闪躲，在地板上找不到任何着眼之处。  
他在害怕什么？  
邓布利多踩着拖鞋走下楼梯，半夜偷吃糖果不是什么大不了的事情，这绝不会是让格林德沃慌张成这个样子的理由，他究竟有什么事情瞒着自己？  
格林德沃在邓布利多来到自己跟前的时候就差点软了膝盖，可邓布利多什么也没有问，只是对他说了句外面冷便将他打横抱起往楼上走去，他陷进了邓布利多营造的温柔乡中，对漂浮跟在他们身后的糖罐子一无所知。  
他们一起陷进了柔软的床铺中，邓布利多替他掖好被子，温暖的天鹅绒被和邓布利多一起包裹着他。邓布利多从刚刚到现在都一言不发，就这样静静地抱着他，仿佛他们从未下楼，仿佛刚刚的事情从未发生，这让格林德沃更加猜不透他此刻的喜怒。自己该得到一些惩罚的，格林德沃想。他没有睡着，他知道邓布利多也没有，比起肉体上的惩罚，内心的忐忑其实更为煎熬。他们谁也没有打破沉默，身后的邓布利多终于动了，布料摩擦发出声响，他掰过格林德沃的下巴。  
邓布利多给了他一个吻，一个温柔得过分的吻。  
他们以往的亲吻都带着血的腥气，格林德沃很喜欢咬人，如果说邓布利多喜欢在猫咪身上留下鞭痕，那么猫咪则偏爱在他的身上留下齿印。倘若格林德沃咬狠了，那么邓布利多就对他更狠一些，直到两个人满嘴鲜血满身伤痕，在那个时候邓布利多才感觉自己活着，他知道格林德沃同样喜欢这个。  
猫是养不熟的，他以为格林德沃永远都不会被驯服，没有什么比一座永远攀不到顶的山峰更具吸引力了，这是他们之间缄默不言的默契——如果你不爱我，那么我便会永远爱你。看似犯贱，看似低微像尘埃，但这是他们永远纠缠的完美誓言。  
邓布利多当然知道如何温柔地亲吻，但就像厨师回家之后不想再做菜一样，他习惯将温柔的一面留给外人，在遇见格林德沃之前他以为自己已经习惯压抑本性，格林德沃是一个绝佳的容器，完美地装下另一个自己，另外一个没这么温和的自己。  
这个没有血腥味的吻反而让格林德沃愣在原地不知作何反应，他被动地陷入邓布利多的节奏中，连带着倒刺的舌头都小心翼翼。邓布利多倒是用柔软的舌头绕着他的尖齿打转，一寸不漏地扫荡他的口腔，一点点地夺走他的呼吸和心跳。格林德沃感觉全身的骨头都酥软，脑子变成了一滩浆糊，什么秘密什么隐情都被他通通抛到了脑后。  
“我怀孕了……”  
该死的，这句话刚说出口格林德沃就后悔了，邓布利多没有问，他本来不需要说出口的，他要做的就是趁邓布利多外出的时候对自己做点“小手脚”——也许是不小心吃错东西，也许是不小心摔下楼梯，顺理成章地将这条不该出现的生命扼杀在摇篮里，然后就能继续留在邓布利多的身边。他后知后觉地发现自己的心理防线竟变得如此脆弱，尖齿和利爪都被一点点磨钝，他以往擅长用华美的说辞来包装谎言，一颗颗被谎言覆盖的糖衣炮弹替他征服一个接一个的追随者，如今他已经变得不会说谎了，多么讽刺，邓布利多一两句温柔的话一个柔情的吻就让自己失去招架之力被对方牢牢俘获。  
他已经做好了被抛弃的准备。  
邓布利多讨厌谎言，或许是教师的职业病作祟，就连在做爱的时候他都要求格林德沃做个诚实的孩子，要他将羞于启齿的欲望和请求全部说出口才罢休。格林德沃原本也以为这只是邓布利多的床笫之好，但朝夕相处之后他认识到，诚实是邓布利多的底线。从他决定欺瞒邓布利多的那一天开始他就知道自己行走在钢丝上，他得用谎言去掩盖谎言，走错一步就全盘皆输。这不是什么无伤大雅或者能用一场粗暴的性爱就能解决的小谎，他隐瞒了自己特殊的身体结构，他真的是一只小母猫。  
格林德沃自己也没有料到事情会发展成这个地步，在邓布利多之前他还有过很多个男人，他的出身并没有十分高贵，因此也没有人会对一只会咬人的小猫咪怜悯，无数的催情剂和避孕药早就让他的内里腐化，他以为自己早就坏掉了，连医生都告诉他这几乎是没有可能的，因此几次进食后的呕吐他都怀疑自己是得了什么无药可治的绝症，直到他看见了验孕棒上显示怀孕的横杠。他没有任何作为母亲迎接新生命的喜悦，他有的只是如何解决这个麻烦的苦恼。他没有做任何准备，因为他以为自己永远都不需要做好准备，他也不相信邓布利多做好了接受这样一个他的准备。  
格林德沃迎来了意料之中的沉默，他背对着邓布利多看不见对方的表情，邓布利多拍打在他颈边的呼吸就像个烙铁烫得他发痛。无非不就是滚出去那些话吗？没什么不好说出口的。格林德沃闭着双眼等待审判降临，但邓布利多落在他耳后的吻将他惊醒，他的肚子被一双强有力的手臂圈住，温热的手掌钻进了睡衣下摆贴上他的下腹。格林德沃已经做足心理准备，邓布利多终归是个温柔的情人，他也许会体贴地提出陪自己去医院，格林德沃连自己的回答都设想好了——“不过是两颗白色药片能解决的事情。”他甚至连缓解气氛的玩笑都准备好了——“还是说你已经想好怎样跟医生解释我身上的伤痕了？”语气带点轻佻就更好，显得自己足够轻浮足够不在乎。  
“唉——”邓布利多在他的耳边叹了口气，格林德沃再次闭上了眼睛默念，说出来吧，说出来一切都结束了。  
“那你还半夜光这脚往客厅跑，着凉了怎么办？”  
格林德沃陡然睁大双眼，他千算万算，唯独没有算到邓布利多会对他说这样的话。  
“为什么……？”  
“什么为什么？”邓布利多将他搂得更紧了，暖烘烘的脚背贴上他冰凉的脚底，格林德沃感觉自己快要融化了，“夜里天气凉，你就这样光着脚跑出去还问我为什么？该罚。我都记下来了，你逃不掉的。”  
“可是我……”  
“我明明记得你以前不爱吃糖果之类的小零食，麻瓜们说怀孕的人爱吃酸原来是真的，我明天就去把蜂蜜公爵的柠檬雪宝全部买下来放在床头。”  
“我明天给你织双羊毛袜，不，现在就织，那你睡醒就可以穿了。”说着，他一挥手，放在衣橱里的毛线球就自顾自地织了起来。  
“麻瓜们真的很聪明，他们发明了一样叫地暖的东西，我明天就吩咐人把整个屋子都装上。”  
“你还真是只特别的小猫咪，别的猫咪都是暖烘烘的，就你的手脚冷冰冰，再躺进来点，我这里暖和。”  
格林德沃被捂热的不仅是冰冷的手脚，他的心像座被唤醒的火山，灼热的岩浆在翻滚，烫口的爱意快要漫出喉咙。他转过身去主动吻上了邓布利多，吻得虔诚吻得劣拙，他从来都习惯被粗暴的对待，是邓布利多让他知道自己原来也可以拥有温暖，拥有被爱的资格。他的身体主动向对方靠近，双腿夹着邓布利多的大腿小幅度地顶着胯，这是他求欢的信号，但邓布利多却轻笑着开始跟他拉开距离。  
“不行，这样很容易动胎气的，对宝宝不好。”  
一想到在接下来的几个月里他将要过着禁欲的生活格林德沃开始讨厌这个孩子了。  
“盖尔，不要闹脾气，听说这样宝宝会变丑噢。”  
“从刚刚开始你就一直宝宝前宝宝后，现在就已经这样了，以后……以后……”格林德沃几乎要唾弃这样的自己，对邓布利多非但没有讲出拿手的谎话，更是连话也说不利索。他一脚蹬在邓布利多的胸前想要将他从自己身上踢开，酥软的手脚根本使不上力，在邓布利多面前仿佛隔靴搔痒，反而还被对方抓住了脚踝，当他想伸出另一条腿的时候更是被对方看穿了计谋先一步抓住了另一只脚踝，他的脚踝十分纤细，邓布利多也常这样夸奖他，更是喜欢给他戴上各种精致的脚环，于是乎他的一双脚踝都落到了邓布利多的手中，下半身在对方的掌控之下几乎动弹不得，恼羞成怒的他更是不愿意与邓布利多对视，赌气地将脸偏向一旁。邓布利多空出来那只手捏住了他的下巴，那双蓝眼睛直直地看向他，格林德沃在那看见了自己的倒影，仿佛自己就是他的唯一。  
“又在乱想些什么，连自己孩子的醋都要吃吗？你从什么时候开始低估你爱人的本事了？你不就是想要被填满吗？那我有的是办法将你填满。”  
邓布利多用了爱人这个词。今晚，就今晚，姑且先原谅他吧，格林德沃想。他再度被邓布利多的吻俘获，迟钝到连脸边漂浮着装有柠檬雪宝的罐子都不知道，直到他听见了掰开糖纸时哗啦啦的声音，然而邓布利多的双手甚至都没有从他的身上离开。  
“啊——”像是儿童医院里的医生哄骗小朋友一样，他被邓布利多哄骗着张开口，一颗柠檬雪宝压在了他的舌头上，舌尖顺势将它卷入口腔，格林德沃嘴巴含着糖皱起了眉，他今晚已经吃够柠檬雪宝了。  
“你要干什么？”  
“等会你就知道了，乖，张嘴。”  
格林德沃张开嘴，邓布利多的手指就游走在他的唇边，他玩心一起就伸出舌尖去舔舐邓布利多的指尖，没料想对方竟将手指伸进了口腔与舌头共舞。他的舌头被双指撩拨，口腔里融化的柠檬糖浆混杂着涎液从嘴角滑落，他的脑子也被搅成一团浆糊，邓布利多从他的嘴中夹出变得黏黏糊糊的糖果，柠檬雪宝在他的唇边拉出了几根情色的银丝，他还在努力地平复呼吸，邓布利多夹着糖果的手就在他不知觉的时候游走到了他的下半身，糖果钝圆滑腻的一端抵在了穴口，等他反应过来邓布利多想要干什么的时候已经来不及了，方才被他含在嘴里的柠檬雪宝被指尖顶进了甬道。  
尽管他已经习惯被填满，但被异物入侵的感觉依然是不适的，更何况被塞进去的是一颗糖果，但他还是低估了邓布利多，一颗颗的柠檬雪宝被魔法剥开糖纸接着被指尖推进内里，他现在就像个糖罐子，由里到外都散发着甜腻的香气。一开始他还会做出反抗，但邓布利多无论是在力量还是气场上都将他完美压制，他是主动臣服的，没有人能拒绝这样的阿不思邓布利多。  
“你就是个小骗子，盖尔，你下面那张小嘴看起来也很喜欢吃柠檬雪宝。”糖罐子都空了，但邓布利多还在往里塞进柠檬雪宝，连手指也挤进糖果堆里搅弄，椭圆形的柠檬雪宝相互挤压碰撞时不时压上让他为之一振的地方，格林德沃感觉自己满得快要溢出来了。  
“别……不要了……太多了会撑坏的……”  
被体温融化的糖浆顺着指根滑落，太浪费了，邓布利多想。他俯下身去将脸埋在汁液流淌着的地方，格林德沃痉挛着哑了声，邓布利多腮边新生的须根扎刺着臀部的嫩肉，腿根都被他磨红，舌头舔舐着穴口被撑开的那圈褶皱，面前躺着的仿佛是一道美妙的甜点，他连一滴糖浆都不想浪费。  
格林德沃在他不知道的时候已经泄过一次了，小腹处被溅上的白浊就是铁证，这有悖于他们之间立下的规矩，但邓布利多决定原谅他，他不能对一只怀孕的猫咪太过苛责，他凑到格林德沃的耳边轻语。  
“想要的话都可以射出来，为了我，多少次都可以。”  
格林德沃几乎因为这句话再次硬了起来，下面那张小嘴还含着满腔的糖果，他只好夹紧双腿好让它们不要滑落，邓布利多再次用手掌握住格林德沃的一对脚踝将双腿抬高架在自己的肩膀上。他不能操进格林德沃下面那张小嘴不意味着他不能操进别的地方，这具身体的每一处都是完美的温床。  
他操进了格林德沃并拢的大腿间。  
白嫩细滑的大腿内侧挤压着他，格林德沃先前射出的精液让这处变得十分滑腻，足以让阴茎能顺畅地进出，他们的炙热抵着炙热，天雷勾着地火，一点点火星就能将他们点燃。格林德沃修长的小腿肚就在他的嘴边，邓布利多一路啃咬至脚踝，他每在上面留下一个齿印格林德沃就会将他夹得紧一些，大腿内侧被他磨得红成一片。他爱惨了一对脚踝，如朝圣者般虔诚，执意要在那吻出了一对枷锁。  
虽然邓布利多没有操进内里，但格林德沃却觉得自己是被他操干着的，这个姿势让柠檬雪宝往更深处滑动，随着邓布利多抽插挺动的节奏它们在里面四处挤压碰撞刺激着他的敏感点，阴茎勃起胀痛着，但他觉得自己什么都射不出来了，反而是内里像凭空出现了一汪泉眼，黏腻的体液混着糖浆源源不断地往外淌，他就像个坏掉的水龙头般被柠檬雪宝操出了水来。  
邓布利多最后将精液泼洒在脚踝处，格林德沃躺在大床上，白色床单缠在他的身上，腿间布满了盖不住的旖旎印记，让他看上去圣洁又淫乱。月光照在他的小腹上，那里正孕育着他们的孩子。  
我的耶稣，我的圣母玛利亚，邓布利多注视着月光下的爱人祷告，你背上的十字架由我亲手铸造，你身上的枷锁由我亲手扣上，那么请留在我身边，好让我可以永远爱你。

后记  
格林德沃从高潮里缓过神来，他的头枕在邓布利多的胸前，这是他们第一次的事后温存，邓布利多很享受这个时刻，他有一下没一下地让格林德沃的银发在自己的指间穿梭，格林德沃抬眼看向邓布利多。  
“亲爱的。”他的手抚上邓布利多的胸膛。  
“嗯？”邓布利多垂眼看向对方，倾尽他的全部温柔。  
“你刚刚是不是说你还摸过其他猫咪来着？”  
房间里传来邓布利多的一声惊叫，他决定收回猫咪是可以养熟的这个结论，因为格林德沃手中还握着几根从他身上揪落下来的胸毛。

后后记  
给孩子喂奶的时候邓布利多不可以看着他，这是格林德沃的底线，因此他们正背靠背躺在床上。新生儿躺在他的臂弯中，鼻子搜寻着奶香，嘴巴吸上了那奶与蜜流淌之地，本来处在哺乳期的双乳就因为涨奶而胀痛，孩子软绵绵的手掌又在他的乳晕周围踩压——猫科动物的本性，格林德沃皱着眉，感受着乳汁一点点被渡进孩子的嘴里。孩子没有像先前一样很快坠入梦乡，而是哇哇地大哭起来，新生的乳牙咬上了他细嫩的乳尖，胸口传来一阵刺痛，格林德沃吃痛地发出了嘶声。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，你别转过来……”  
“盖尔。”  
容不得格林德沃的拒绝，他的手掌从睡衣下摆钻入，揉捏着格林德沃另一边没有被吮吸的乳肉。  
“呜嗯……你要干什么！孩子还在……”  
“我这是在言 传 身 教。”  
在邓布利多的按揉下乳汁汩汩地从乳尖冒出，孩子在吃饱喝足之后不一会儿就睡着了，被漂浮咒转移到婴儿床中熟睡的他永远也不会知道那些多出来的乳汁究竟落进了谁的口中。


End file.
